Jeffy
Jeffy is one of the main characters of the disney's sml jeffy franchise. He is also sometimes an anti-hero like bowser jr He made his debut on july 1, 2004 as the main antagonist of jeffy the short film with bowser jr Jeffy was born in a porta-potty at 7 Jeffy Street Paris, France, on August 21 1988 to prostitute Nancy and painter Jacques Pierre François. They are both from different locations and of French descent, except Jacques, who is entirely of French descent. Nancy is also of Irish and German descent. At some point in his life, Jeffy moved to California with his parents and Feebee, his little sister, was later killed in a bike accident as their mother took her helmet to use as an ashtray, forcing Jeffy to always wear it. Jeffy was then dropped off at Mario and bowser jr's apartment since his mother was tired of his antics. Jeffy lived with Mario and his family in the apartment (causing havoc around the house, especially towards Mario) before being evicted from the apartment and having to relocate to the new house. After his wealthy father committed suicide and willed his money to Jeffy, Nancy returned to reclaim Jeffy in order to receive Jacques' money. After being arrested for child abuse, prostitution, and much more, she still hunts for Jeffy in prison. Mario chose to officially adopt Jeffy as his son. Jeffy then resumed living with Mario and continued to cause much trouble around the house. Appearance Jeffy is somewhat different than the average teen, with a tall posture. He wears a blue bicycle helmet (with black messy hair under it), usually has a pencil shoved up his nose, has blue crossed eyes, along with a yellow T-shirt that reads "Jeffy". He wears short dark blue jeans with a diaper outside of it, which he occasionally spanks. According to Jeffy, the diaper is on the outside of his pants so the diaper doesn't get dirty. Jeffy wears black Adidas sneakers. His biological appearance seems to be his blue eyes inherited from his mother, and his dark brown hair inherited from his father. His face is oval shaped with two teeth and a round nose, along with two eyelashes and a unibrow. Personality Jeffy's personality has gone through more changes than any other character: He has a habit of spanking his diaper placed outside of his pants. When he is called a "bad boy" or in some cases a "retard", he tends to have a breakdown by throwing his head onto any surface, but calms down when he is called a "good boy". He often says "Why?" whenever someone tells him what to do or what not to do. He even keeps saying it whenever someone answers him. in Jeffy's Homework! when he reasoned that the equation 8-4=8, since they are taking 4 out of the equation, even going on a profanity-laced rant. Later, in Jeffy's Bedtime!, he called the tall character in Green Eggs and Ham, a liar since he claimed that he liked the green eggs and ham, but the illustration clearly shows that he didn't eat the ham at all despite suffering from mental retardation, Jeffy is an extremely skilled painter, the result of his late father being a famous painter He also flips his desk in "First Day Of School!" because the teacher assigned a 10-page essay that was due the next day Gallery do you like jeffy yes no maybe not and do you like wario yes no maybe no maybe yes i don't Category:Characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Retarded Category:Mario's Friends Category:Bowser Junior's friends Category:Children Category:Dumb Characters